Alex Rider: Over the Horizon new
by Vendericus
Summary: When the stakes are high, the MI6 summoned their best agent to help. Sadly, Alex found himself unexpectedly included a twisting plot that leads into a stunning climax.
1. Prolouge

**It's my first ever book to actually be published, hope you like it cause it's also my English project. =D**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm too busy to up upload the corrected version. I'll update ASAP, Thanks, by the way.**

**Prologue**

**B****ang! Bang!** The security guard never had a chance. The Gentleman, who was dressed as a cleaner, pulled the body gently over to the side, away from his 'work' area. The gentleman grinned and walked over to the window. He slid it open. A hot summer breeze came rushing through. The view was great, he would have wanted an office like this; it's a shame that, when he's done, this room would be no more.

Quietly opening his bag, he pulled out a neatly wired silver box. He placed the box carefully under a Spanish made table. The bomber pressed a red button. Armed, he walked towards the elevator, leaving darkness behind.

In the Royal & General lobby, a man wearing an old, all-grey fashion walked passed an awkward looking cleaner.

The cleaner smiled.

Blunt smiled back.

Yassen Gregorovich smiled.


	2. Kidnapping

**Kidnapping**

**Y****oung master Rider was smiling **on a beach in the south of France. He was on a vacation with Sabina's family. Alex was having such a fabulous time; he could hear the wind howling, felt the heat of the sun and the softness of the sand. Perfect.

They had rented the house from a French family they'd met back in England at half price. The house was covered in white marble and had a blue roof, quite a typical color for the locals.

The fifteen year old Ms. Pleasure and her kind family were off to marvel a circus in town; Alex had no interest in this kind of thing and had stayed behind.

The young spy was lying on the white, clear and clean sand; enjoying himself. With the heat, anyone could've fallen asleep, including Alex.

It was 19.20 pm when the boy had regained conscious. The Pleasure family could be here any minute now. He quickly walked to the house, the kitchen, to be specific, he was hungry. He opened the fridge; nothing.

By the time the MI6's youngest recruit closed the empty food-chiller; two men were standing next to him.

Rider's instinct kicked in, and indeed he kicked. It was another awesome move Ian Rider had made sure he understood. The first man swore while his comrade punched the Karate kid in the stomach. Alex could feel air escaping his lungs, pain rushing all over him and his brain panicking. He had nowhere to go but upstairs. The escaping boy limped as fast as he could, but the kidnappers were faster. One of them grabbed the spymaster! The second asset reached for his white piece of cloth, which he stuck to Rider's mouth. The boy screamed through the cloth. He kicked, but the drug was too strong; he fainted.

Back at the MI6 headquarters, Mrs. Jones was sitting opposite to Alan Blunt.

"We shouldn't have done this," Jones agitatedly muttered.

"It was our only option," Blunt somehow calmly replied.

When the grey man finished his devilish sentence; the 2 men walked in, holding a boy between them. One of them pulled off the teenager's face mask.

"Good morning Alex, it's about time before you showed up;" Mrs. Jones tried her best to remain calm.

Alex was angry he was kidnapped, but he was even more furious when the kidnappers were who he should trust.

"You have no right to do this to me!" Rider started.

"It is our best bet." It was blunt.

"But why, if you need me, you could just only ask!" the young spymaster was losing his nerve.

There was a small pause "You could've said no." The tanned lady forced a smile. "We need you, Alex, I am sad to say, again."

"I thought we were over this, what is it now?"

"Alex, we need you to infiltrate the KGB."

"You're not being serious!"

"I am not the type of man who makes jokes," Blunt's expression was grim.

"Someone had planted a bomb in the CIA's headquarter in Langley, we suspected the KGB." Mrs. Jones tried her best to explain.

"And why do you need a kid?"

"Remember the president you saved during the Skeleton Key incident?" Mrs. Jones asked "Let's say that he was very grateful, you had saved his country, his people and his career, and he wanted you to give his young spies at the KGB headquarters in Kremlin."

"So now everybody is training young spies!" Alex was surprised.

"Yes, you were more inspirable than you think."

"No. I am not risking my life for you heartless people ever again," Alex denied. "I'd saved the world three times; it's time to give me a break."

There was a long paused.

"How's Jack?" Blunt began his usual evil scheme.

"No, no, no!"

"The police might accidently know that her visa had already expired…"

Alex knew it! Blunt doesn't care. To him; Jack is merely a weapon against their needed spy. Alex could feel bitterness in his mouth, he lost, and they won. Again.

Alex was miserable-he knew he could never deny Blunt's order.

"Under two conditions, this is the last time I'll ever go through with this, and two; my so called 'sister' is not coming"

"I'm sure the governor doesn't want his daughter in any of this mess, so she won't be coming with you" Blunt exclaimed.

"And Mr. Smithers is waiting for you" Jones added "Floor 16; take the elevator on the right, and, Alex, good luck."


	3. Can I have guns?

**Can I have guns?**

** M****r. Smithers was already waiting for him. **Alex entered the oddly shaped room, the room didn't look anything like something from James Bond: no scientists in lab coats wandering around or guns and cool gadgets hanging off the polished silver walls, the room was actually quite boring, with one window on the side, a door on the other, and a fat man in the middle.

"Long time no sees, Alex" the fat man shouted, even when they were only a table length away. "I really enjoy working with you, you know, all the teenage stuff"

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Smithers" the boy-who-needs-gadgets replied.

"This," Mr. Smithers picked up a yoyo, it was the same yoyo as the Strom Breakers incident "Is a harpoon yoyo, similar to last one, it'll released a high powered harpoon, it can penetrate thick surfaces and will stop and clamp itself tightly-up to fifteen kg load, plus and ultra-long length, a hundred meters it is, just pull twice to froze the wire."

The fat man seemed to be overwhelmed because he was speaking at a high pitch "And this," he picked up a black parker pen "Has an extra-lite microphone in it, just press the button three times and the bug will fly for fifteen meters anywhere you aim it."

"Cool!"

"You see this mobile? It's a laser cutter, three meters range, great for cutting through doors and handcuffs, but not powerful enough to kill anyone. Just capture video and, well, you know what should happens"

There was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"Can I have guns?" the spymaster already knew the answer but he couldn't resist his urge to ask.

"No, but I can give you something close," he grinned and held up another parker pen, this time blue. "Same idea as the other two, but this'll launch a stun needle, great for emergency combats, remember; there're only three needles in here so use it wisely. Good luck, Alex, not that you'll need it."

Once again, Alex was disappointed, he still can't hurt anyone. The teenager forced a smiled, he fare-welled the Smithers and left the room. He slowly entered the high-tech silver elevator; it had a purple carpet and a gold handle, quite luxurious.

That very elevator might very well lead him to his flying death.

Somewhere north of London, a man was piloting a dark blue bland new helicopter, the fastest and deadliest in the black market. He turned and shouted through the angry wind "We're in range!"

"Good!" Someone shouted back

Behind the pilot, sitting on the gunner seat, the gentleman pressed his little wicked red button and slowly grinned.


	4. Fire in the hole!

**Fire in the hole!**

**T****here was an explosion, **thengun fires, then screams.

Alex Rider stood still, in shock, unable to think. He was dazed: what had happened?

Answer came soon after the question; the lights flashed red "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." But Alex doubted that there was more to it, the explosion that loud couldn't be mistaken.

Another explosion came, more gunfire, but less scream. "Intruder alert. Intruder alert." The blond hair teenager was mystified. Then he remembered the golden handles. Alex quickly climbed. He launched forwards the hatch and uncomfortably climbed out. Alex carefully grabbed a pillar. "Screech!" At the very moment the elevator fell, releasing sparks like crawling bugs. Alex squeezed tight and began shaking himself. He swung and landed almost perfectly on a ledge.

Alex painted quickly, adrenaline like fire rushing in his red pipes. He swore-that was close. The survivor glanced back; the elevator was still falling, falling and falling. Then the elevator hit the floor! Flames rise. Alex whelped, he reached for the door (luckily it was there, next to him) and, with all his might, managed to crack opened the thick, silver nut shell. Quickly, Rider squeezed through. But he wouldn't fit, the opening was too small! Flames were now only 4 floors from him! Squeeze. Squeeze. SQUEEZE! He made it! He was saved! Bumped in by the fires, but he was safe and sound.

When his heart beats had relaxed, Alex quickly explored the surrounding; he was facing 2 identical corridors. 1 leaded to an angry looking door, another to what seemed to be a fire escape.

The choice was obvious; he picked the fire escape, plain wrong.

Alex's plan was clear: go down, get out, call for help and stay out of problems.

Sadly, after a few floors he ran into 2 invaders, they hadn't spotted him yet so he hid behind a grey door. As they walked past, Alex peeked through the tiny keyhole and listen.

"The boss would be pleased," one muttered.

"Yeah, it was worth the shot," the other replied.

Between the 2 of them was a man, a grey man.

"Where are you taking me?" Blunt demanded.

"You'll see soon enough, she would give you a homey welcome." The guard laughed.

"And there's no way you could escape, we had the lobby secured," the second guard added.

Alex could hear nothing from that point on, but he heard enough. He can't leave, he can't fight, what should he do?


	5. How to take over the world?

**How to take over the world**

**A****lex was sweating; **he could felt a tilt of a gun before he collapsed. Who had ambushed him? The question was answered when the death's door unlocked and a gentleman walked in.

It was Yassen who was behind this.Alex remembered the hatred face the very moment he walked in. Yassen greeted him with a hand-wave.

"It's you!"

"No, Alex, I am only the muscle, the brain isn't me, I only complete works, as long as I'm paid well enough."

"Then who, you are the top of my evil list please don't give me a replacement."

"Don't be so negative, in my world; I'm merely a rabbit in a horde of wolves."

"Spare me."

"I will, don't worry, Alex. And now; your question, you would probably be wondering who's behind this. Follow me."

To Alex's surprise, Yassen brought him on board an Apache Mi-28; it flies 320 km/h and weighs 8000 kg with cannons and missile launchers decorated all over. The flying death was parked on what seemed to be a tall wiped-out gym.

They flew out of the gym so that Alex could see Royal & General. The view was great, except from the large hole punched into the building so carelessly that wire came out hanging.

Cops cars gang in front the building, siren howling and SWAT teams getting prepped.

The pilot looked back. She smiled. She was only 14 and she's planning a hijack.

"You must be the world famous Alex Rider, I presume?" She seemed so relaxed and calmed.

"And you must be?" Alex raised his eye brows.

"Mivera, Mivera Janus."

Alex immediately recognized the world-famous dead perfume empire owner "Your mother's dead!"

"She is indeed, and she had left all of her wealth to me;" she looked around, "Which I intends to use on my world domination, you see, with all the intelligent services, well, out of service, my plans would be much more affective, I can, perhaps, continue one of yours villains' plans."

"You're the one who planted a bomb in Langley and Kremlin!" Alex screamed. "You're insane" Yassen professionally unsheathed his pistol.

"Don't; I want him to suffer the rest of his miserable, puny little life in the dark, with the others. Take him!"

Yassen pointed his gun at Alex's heart "Walk."


	6. Jailbreaking

**Jail breaking**

**A****lan Blunt tried his best **to tear apart his handcuffs bounding him to Mrs. Jones and Alex.

"It's no use, Alex," Blunt painted.

Alex sighed; he could never get out, unless Blunt managed to pick up his secretly hidden laser cutter, but unfortunately, his left and right hands were tied trough a pole with Blunt and Jones forming an equilateral three-ways road facing outwards, with the one thing that could save them all.

"It's hopeless! If only Ian Rider hadn't died..."Alex mumbled.

Ian Rider! Yes! The game they played with Jack Starbright, his red hair caretaker, just a couple of months before Yassen assassinated him was a carbon copy of this knot!

Alex quickly and quietly passes his instructions to the other spymasters.

"That's possible…" Jones wandered.

Together, they raised their hands forming an 'X' and twisted around, lowering their hands. The young master Rider quickly crunched down and picked up his laser cutter and stealthily sliced through the chains; he was freed!

"Brilliant!" That was Jones's first compliment for Alex's quick thinking.

At the moment of victory, a guard creped in and shouted, "Oi!"

Before he could say another word Alex had twisted and back-kicked him in the stomach, sending air and silence scream out, he then afterwards fallen to his knee; incapacitated.

"They will notice his absence, you must go, Alex, NOW!" Blunt alerted Rider.

"I can't…"

"You must, and save the world for me, make Ian proud."

Alex hesitated for a few seconds, but he understood the man's urgency, he couldn't save them all but perhaps he could same England. Alex sprinted.


	7. Up & Down

**Up and down**

** M****ivera screamed. "AFTER HIM!"** That send 20 or so men and women, short and tall rushing to their designated search areas. One of them was Yassen.

The escaping spy heard his doom coming before it appeared. The famous contact killer fired twice and jumped onwards.

Dodging bullets, Alex must escape. He must find the bomb. Run and dodge. Run and dodge. His lungs will give up soon if he doesn't take a break, but Yassen was closing on at him. Yassen fired again, this time sending four foul bullets missing Alex by millimeters.

Alex reappeared next to a stairway. For more guards are closing up on him from behind and under. He had nowhere to go but up.

Run and dodge. Run and dodge.

A bullet hit him in his shoulder! It slowed much of his pace. No, no, no, Yassen was now less than two meters away!

Alex came around a corner, five more bullets missed him. He entered a room, grabbed the door and swung it shut. He enthusiastically lied down; bullets whirled around him, from both sides! Rider struggled for a chair and with it; he barricaded the other door. He can't last in here for long.

Thud. Thud. Thud. His heart screaming, Alex lied there for two, three minutes. What could he do? The room had 2 doors, a big oak table, a couple of chairs and an unlocked window, a window! The small sigh of hope touched Alex, he jumped up and sprint to the table. Forcefully pushing, Alex slammed the heavy table to one of the doors. He did the same with the other door but this time with chairs.

Now he could work without any disturbances.

"The question is: how did he escape!" Mivera questioned a roomful of MI6 royal agents.

"Never!" One shouted.

Bang! Yassen simply shot him.

"Any more volunteers?"

Everyone was in complete silence.

"I'm asking you again; how did Alex Rider escaped!" Mivera interrogated "Yassen, these people are stubborn; will you give them a motivation?"

Before Mivera could finish her withered sentence; Yassen already shot another MI6.

"OK! Fine! I'll tell you, what do you think spies use, dummy?" One not-so-royal man dared. And Yassen rewarded him with the feel of his cold bullet.

"What else does Alex Rider have, apart for his laser cutter?" Yassen aimed his pistol.

Alex tightened his yoyo to his belt. He was ready. Rider opened the window; it was a nice, scorching summer, hope it won't be his last.

Behind the young spymaster a guard came to the door holding a huge lumberjack's axe. The axe battered with the door and chairs.

Alex climbed up the window and peaked back, the guards were now in the room aiming for him.

"So long, suckers." Alex lets gravity took over and jump down head-first out of the window. The guards rush over and stared in daze, mouth dropped.

He climbed so high, only to fell.


	8. The drop

**The drop**

**L****iterally flying down Royal & General, **Alex found himself actually enjoying the moment, his hair dancing behind his head. His body, now paralleled to Liverpool Street, was horizontally adjusted with his head a bit lower to the rest of his body. The free fall was like he was in a roller-coaster drop; his undigested late lunch from last night in France was hovering in his stomach.

Smiling wide, Alex was sadly realized that he needed to focus on counting the floors, he can't afford any mistakes.

About twenty floors under him, Mivera was furious; no one dared tell her what other gadgets Alex had.

"Mr. Smithers, I'll ask you one last time, what other gadgets Alex has with him!" Mivera screamed her voice above one-hundred-and-twenty decibel.

"OK, fine, I'll tell you," Smithers was trying his best to buy time.

Fifteen floors.

"Alex Rider has:"

Ten floors.

"A laser cutter"

Five floors

"A bug releaser pen"

Three floors. Alex jumped, rolled over and kicked the window, nothing happened! Alex pulled the wire twice and swung himself again. Nothing. Come on! He launched off and swung back, this time a crack! Another crack. Bigger crack.

At the sight of Alex, Mr. Smithers grinned.

"Mivera," He looked into her eyes, "Alex also has a harpoon yoyo."

Mivera immediately span back. Only to see Alex's feet in her face. Glass shattered all over (imagine slow motion like in movies), a couple of shards sunk themselves in Alex's arms, legs and face but he paid no attention to them.

"In your face;" Alex and Smithers shouted at the same time. But, too bad, Yassen, who was only hit by fragments of the window, limped towards Alex, grabbing his gun. The Smithers tripped Gregorovich. The gentleman slammed forwards.

"Run!" Smithers yelled.

This time Alex didn't hesitate. He knew exactly where to go.


	9. Flying Death

**Flying death**

** A****lex hurried to the gym, where the Apache was parked. **He quickly climbed up the stairs, two steps at once. A couple of guards jetted after him. He slammed the door shut. Master Rider hurried over to the pilot seat. He started the engine. His shoulder screamed: pain was fire rushing through him.

Alex gave life to the engine. The guards were still firing but he paid no attention to them, the Apache was heavily armored.

He tilted the controls and brought up the machine. He was flying, for the second time today already.

Just then, when he turned back, he saw, with both gleaming eyes: a polished silver box, the box had a rounded edge rectangular glass in the middle, hand grips on the lid and a well-known nuclear symbol on top.

Alex understood what he was up against the very moment. His brain was beginning to formulate a plan.


	10. The Plan

**The plan**

** T****wenty or so Apaches approached after Alex's. **Rider helicopter was hovering over Thames; it was heading for the North Sea.

Twenty minutes passes and Mivera's fleet was closing on Alex.

Right then, a silver object dropped from the escaping Apache as it headed back for its doom.

So this is how it ends, flying over the horizon against a horde of deadly copters.

Alex thought of Jack Starbright, Ian Rider, and then Sabina Pleasure. He wouldn't be there anymore. Not there to save the world. Mourning for his death; tears came spilling out slowly, his lips quivering.

So if this was where the great Alex Rider destined to die, Alex put his thought to peace, so be it.

Two minutes later, the copters came in range, open fire and, within seconds; an Apache exploded.

When the Copter exploder, the blasted was far devastating the how it's supposed to be; the whole enemy fleet was vaporized in less than a mere second.

The explosion was nuclear.

The copter was Alex's.


	11. Aftermath

**Aftermath**

**A****lex had calculated that the nuclear was small,** too small, so he piloted his copter as far in to the sea as possible. The he removed the bomb and replaced it with himself. He then came back out just to set the auto pilot and roll the container over to the door. Uncomfortably concealing himself in, he shook hard: the container fell into the sea.

The auto-piloted flying death flew into its doom, when it blew up: it chain-reacted the nuclear device, killing Mivera's pilots.

As for Alex, the police immediately trailed the Apaches and fished his soaking and shivering body back to safety.

With their main force chasing the Rider boy, Royal & General was left defenseless and the SWATs wiped it clear within only two hours. Thirty death, twice more casualties, but the mission was successful. Yassen and Mivera both disappeared into hiding (and plotting).

The major had once again offered Alex a medal of honor, but Alex, also, once again decline.

Alex found himself walking to Jack solely; they both didn't say a word, only nod as if they knew what happened.

**What do you think? Please give me a review so I can continue on the next (yeah, of this book) chapter.**


End file.
